Frozen Thunder
by Write.Like.The.Wind.Bullseye
Summary: Loki watches the children's movie Frozen for the first time and discovers some similarities to him and his own brother. This is about brothers no romance. I included Verity Wells from the comic because this is kind of like comic Loki trying to change his story. I do not own any of the characters


Loki sat on his couch with his best friend and human lie detector Verity Wells. She insisted on having a movie night. It was snowing outside the white puffs falling down in great heaps. Verity had declared it a snow day and said they should stay in and watch a movie. And not just any movie a wintery Disney movie. Loki had never of such a thing as a snow day. They didn't have those in Asgard but Verity informed him it was a day when kids and some adults didn't have to go to school or work because of the snow.

This was difficult for Loki to wrap his mind around because he was very comfortable in the snow. He was sure he could drive one of those mechanical carriages with ease. Verity dared him to try so they went out to a remote location and Loki may or may not have flipped a car. But it was okay because they were under a protection spell. All Verity had said was,

"You better fix my car." So he did with magic and he decided ice and cars do not mix so he was wary of public transportation as heavy as they were. Loki had heard the saying the bigger they are the harder they fall so he didn't want to risk it, even if he was Asgardian and was more impervious to harm than your average human being. Still he decided staying in was a practical idea even if the cold didn't bother him a bit.

As a child Loki used to love the snow, he and Thor would have snow ball fights and build mounds of defense. Thor would always get cold and whine but Loki was never bothered by it. He thrived in the cold. It made him happy to see his brother had a weakness where Loki didn't. Sometimes he would make a little snow storm in Thor's room while he was sleeping and Thor would wake up to find his room a winter wonderland. He'd wrap his blankets around him and find all his winter things and come back in and play. That was until he was older, he would freeze and yell and wrestle Loki to the ground.

His father wanted him to stop using frost magic but Loki was good at it so he defied his father. Frigga thought it was harmless but Loki always noticed this worried look in her eye. He found out why when he and his brother traveled to Jotunheim. He is a frost giant, Laufey's son. Abandoned, left to die by his own family all because he was a runt. Too little to be a frost giant and but too frost gianty to be an Asgardian. Ever since he found out about his true parentage Loki hated the snow. It was awful and just a painful reminder of how he didn't belong. It reminded him of a place he really wanted destroyed and it reminded him of how dark he could be. Just like a frost giant after all.

He was raised to believe that they were the enemy as they were all those years ago. Frost giants were cruel creatures who murdered their own kin. They were monsters and there were plenty stories that were told by older children and adults to scare them. Loki had been very scared of them. Thor wanted to destroy them all. In the end it was Loki who almost accomplished that feat and Thor who tried to stop him.

He still hated himself for what he was. For never being the son his father wanted and mother deserved. That was pushed from his mind however as the movie began to play and Verity sat down with the popcorn. The movie was called Frozen and Loki wasn't looking forward to it for the same reason he didn't like snow anymore.

He couldn't help but feel something when he saw the two little sisters and how the rambunctious one jumped on her older sister and woke her up. Loki could recall countless times where Thor would sneak into his room and pounce on him early in the morning ready for a new adventure. Loki got smart and would wake up right before Thor would come crashing in. He would cast an illusion on the bed and watch as Thor ailed to surprise him. He was happy because he ruined Thor's fun. Looking back at it he missed that. It was revealed quickly that little Elsa had frozen magic. Anna enjoyed playing with the magic.

Thor did too when they were young he often recalled Thor saying "Do the magic!"

Loki would transform a stick into a snake because Thor loved snakes. Thor had loved his magic he told his brother he would be a powerful sorcerer indeed. They would go on great adventures, magic and might. Then one day Loki used his magic against Thor and that changed things. Little Anna was hurt, dying even and Loki remembered when he and Thor were young. They were training together.

"Come on Loki is that the best you can do?" Thor swung his sword at Loki and the illusion faded.

"Over here brother!" Loki yelled as he threw a knife at his brother.

Thor dodged at the last minute all but grazing his armor. Their attacks grew fiercer and their taunts grew meaner.

"This isn't fair for you." Thor called out, "You can't even handle a man's weapon just sharp tableware." Thor laughed and Loki lunged at him in anger. Thor slashed Loki's arm and Loki fell back in pain.

"Loki!"

"Get away from me!"

"But-" Thor inched closer hand out.

"I said get away!" Loki raised his hand and swept it through the air. Icicles came out and stabbed Thor. One buried deep in his chest. Loki was terrified at what he had done. Thor was rushed to the healers and Loki waited impatiently with his mother and father. He saw disappointment in his father's eyes. Not for the last time either. That night on the bridge was worse than anything.

"I told you not to use that magic. You were careless and seriously injured your brother."

His mother defended him. "Loki was hurt also. He was frightened and lost control."

"You should always be in control son."

Those words rung in Loki's ears the day he fell from the Bifrost. He had acted out of control and once again his father was disappointed even though Loki had done it to him. To prove his loyalties to prove to his everyone that he was Loki Odinson.

Elsa then had to hide her powers. Loki don't know what he would have done without magic. It's a part of him and to be afraid of it well he could relate to that. He didn't talk to Thor for weeks after the incident. Elsa hid from Anna for years. For as much as he was jealous of Thor he had fun with him they were brothers, even though it took Loki quite a while to acknowledge it again.

Anna's pursuit of her sister reminded Loki of Thor too. The way he never gave up on him not even when he invaded Midgard with an alien army. He still wanted Loki to come home and Loki had stabbed him just like Elsa had lashed out against Anna. Loki really felt for Elsa, she had to keep herself away guilty, never the favourite. She was an outcast, a villain. Loki knew from experience that wasn't the best situation to be in. All the pain he had caused so many, all the evil he had done.

Loki called the betrayal of Hans, he knew betrayal when he saw it because he had betrayed his companions on many occasions. He was horrified when Anna was frozen but he figured Cristophe would save the day but then Elsa rushed to her side and true love cured all. Then there was a happy ending. Where was Loki's happy ending?

Verity looked over at Loki. "Are you crying?"

"No of course not I'm a god it takes much more than a story to make me cry."

"Oh ok."

Loki rose he knew he'd have to make his own happy ending.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something I have to do Verity Wells."

With that Loki found himself at Thor's floor in Avenger's tower. He knocked on the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" He asked weakly.

Loki heard thudding then the door opened to a surprised Thor.

"Loki?"

"Do you want to build a snowman with me?"

A huge grin spread across Thor's face, "You watched the moving story called Frozen then Brother?"

"Listen do you want to or not?" Loki asked impatiently.

"I'm sure you saw some of the similarities." Thor said sensitively.

Loki nodded, "They were hard not to miss."

Thor nodded "You're not a monster Loki. You're my brother and I love you. You're on a good path."

"You're not so bad yourself." Loki said with a small laugh. "So?"

Thor swings his arm over Loki's shoulder. "Of course I'll build a snow man. Best he be gigantuous though."

"Oh. So like Volstag?" Loki smiled. They both laughed and Loki agreed.

That's how the two Asgardian lunatics ended up outside in the middle of a blizzard building the best damn snowman possible.

Tony looked out the window, "What the hell are they doing?"

"Looks like they're building snowmen." Said Natasha pointing out the obvious just to annoy Stark.

"Yes I know that. But in a blizzard. Why?"

Clint who has eyes and ears on everything hopped down from his perch, "Loki watched frozen."

There was a chorus of ohs.

"Should we join them?" asked Tony.

"No I think this is a Thor and Loki thing." Said Captain America looking out the window fondly.

Outside Thor and Loki were constructing the warriors three and Lady Sif as their frontline of defense. Loki made Sif as big as he could.

"I think if Lady Sif were here you would have to flee. No realm would be a safe haven."

Loki laughed, "But it resembles her doesn't it?"

Thor looked around suspiciously then laughed. "It fits her personality."

"That's being kind!"

"Loki don't be rude." Thor pushed his brother playfully.

Loki grinned wildly, "It's part of my charm."

"Aye 'tis so."

They stood there shoulder to shoulder smiling. Thor went to put his hand on Loki's shoulder and it was then he realized his grave mistake. Loki bombarded him with snow.

The Avengers could hear their laughter from the tower.

Finally Thor and Loki were worn out lying in the snow.

"Thor?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"All is well Brother. All is well." Thor gripped Loki's arm in a show of support.

For the first time in years Loki looked up at the snow falling down upon him and he loved it.


End file.
